In corporations where employees are spread out over large areas and perhaps on a campus of several buildings, meeting scheduling can be an important aspect of corporate profitability to ensure the timeliness of projects and other corporate missions. Scheduling meetings electronically includes inviting recipients and reserving a conference room, among other things. Where meetings are a daily occurrence for many employees, it is commonplace for a meeting agenda to not be distributed properly or not at all, the attendee list to change, topics to change and a whole list of other changes that can occur. Thus, it would be beneficial to have in place a mechanism whereby an attendee could easily pull together a concise report about the meeting and attendees from any location and at any time without having to rely on an outdated distribution.